The Wizard, the Witch and the Marriage Counsellor
by Anendros
Summary: Voldemort and Bella try to sort through their differences with the help of a Marriage Counselor, who also happens to be a Muggle. A silly Oneshot, hope you enjoy it!


Magical Marriage Counseling with a Muggle

"Are you sure that this is the right address? Doesn't look like a place I would ever go in, no matter what.", Voldemort said with a frown. Bellatrix stood next to him, merrily humming a lullaby and looking at the Muggle residence in front of them.

The little cottage looked to be fairly old with a few rooftiles threatening to fall on the next unlucky mortal that dares to step beneath them. It was painted with a light blue color and a large garden of vividly colored flowers surrounded it. A well-maintained gravel road led up to the slightly old, yet still beautiful looking white door with a golden doorknob. In a small opening to the right side of the road, a birdbath stood, with a small flock of Sparrows happily chirping and bathing in it.

"Yes, I believe it is. Or maybe that Muggle didn't get it right, but that is on him then.", Bellatrix answered. "Why did Lucius have to get rid of his old elf, was far more competent than the new one or the muggles. I don't even know what his name was, Shoddy or Floppy I believe. But the cakes it made, Merlin or you could not do any better. Lucius is so unbelievably stupid, can we play a bit more with him when we get home?", Bellatrix ranted while Voldemort closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"You talk too much.", he said with suppressed rage. "This is exactly why we had to come here, I am the important one and you are not. I do the talking, you do the work.", he said while rubbing his eyes. "Let's go, I don't have all day for your idiocy." Bellatrix hastily looked to the floor and fumbled with a loose string, whispering apologies and a few rude things. They started to walk towards the house, Voldemort's robes billowing in the wind and Bellatrix happily kicking the flower pods she came across.

"_Master?",_ Nagini hissed.

Voldemort ignored her.

"_Master, I am hungry!", _Nagini hissed louder as she slithered behind and longingly gazed at the birds.

"_Hm? Oh yes, Nagini, you are also here. With all the stress lately, I often forget about you.",_ he told her. _"What do you want?"_

"_I'm hungry, Master! I have not eaten anything for 2 weeks!",_ she hissed in a desperate tone.

A disdainful look and a muttered _"needy little thing"_ later, he absentmindedly cast a Petrificus Totalus on the birds. They stopped to fly and chirp, impacted with the ground and the last thing they saw on this earth was a gigantic snake slithering towards them, the tongue licking its maw.

Voldemort knocked on the door and readied his wand. Bellatrix grabbed the flower pot and threw it at a passing Muggle postman so that she could glance through the window. Nothing inside the house moved.

Voldemort knocked again louder. Still nothing happened. He sighed, motioned for Bellatrix to step back, did the same, aimed his wand at the door lock and blasted the front wall apart. In the garden behind the house, the loud noise let the resident escape her gardenwork induced trance and she suspected that unexpected visitors had just arrived.

The dust settled and the pair stepped through the newest entrance of the house. On the other side, the homeowner fumbled to get the terrace door open.

"SHOW YOURSELF, uh", Voldemort abruptly stopped roaring. "Bella, what's the name again?", he asked her. "I have it written down somewhere… wait here it is. She is called Dr. Sarah Welson.", Bellatrix informed him.

"SHOW YOURSELF, FILTHY MUGGLE!", Voldemort roared, his eyes scanning the surrounding.

An older, grey haired woman came around the corner. She was still speckled with dirt from the garden, but her face had a strong red contrast to the rest of her body.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!", she screamed as loud as she could upon seeing the destroyed wall and the two new guests.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. IMPERIO!", Voldemort said with a smile. The woman's eyes dazed, the tension in her body eased and a satisfied, freed-of-all-earthly-worry's expression formed her face.

"I have been informed that you are an expert on couples and relationships, however it is possible that a Muggle can be an expert in anything but being vermin. Sadly, we require your services immediately, it is of greatest importance, you will never do anything more meaningful than serving me. You will help us get over the problems we have in our relationship. You will do it as quickly as possible and you will not fail!", Voldemort said to her. Bellatrix meanwhile set fire to the curious Housecat.

"Seat us. And bring some hot tea and a few biscuits.", Voldemort commanded. The woman scurried for the kitchen and Voldemort looked after her. "You know Bella, as much as Muggles are the filth of the world, they can make tasty food, especially treats.", he told her while looking at the pictures showing the family and pets. Smirking at the obituary of a relative, he turned back to her only to see a particularly vile curse being used on the cat. It turned the badly burned pet inside out, literally. "Bella, please don't do that. It… reminds me of the one time I had to shed my skin. Nagini felt the need to live dangerously during this and she laughed the entire time. On one side I did not even know that she could do that and on the other, I really hated that and made Nagini aware of the consequences for being a traitor."

A quick Crucio later, Bellatrix stopped "petting" the cat and her attention had returned to the self-declared, most important person on the planet. The counselor had also returned and seated both onto a very comfortable sky-blue sofa with a cup of hot tea and a few delicious biscuits. The house generally had a very light blue touch, making them feel happier and more free spirited than usual. Voldemort did not like this, but could hardly fight the happy feeling off. Meanwhile she had taken a seat opposite of them. Voldemort immediately felt a strong dislike of the situation, being brought to the same level as a Muggle and seeing eye to eye with something like that.

"Take the teapot, pour the hot tea over yourself and feel the pain. Make it enjoyable for me!", Voldemort commanded with a grin. He and Bellatrix laughed with delight, tears of joy streaming down their faces while she slowly poured the steaming hot liquid over herself and screamed in horrible agony.

"Oh, that was absolutely hilarious! My suspicion about how much you could help us is already fading, it is true that laughter is the best medicine, how about you Bella?", Voldemort told her with a very un-Dark Lord like giggle.

"Haven't seen anything funnier in a long time, my love!", Bellatrix told him, wiping away a tear.

"Yes, anyway, were here because we have a problem. And you, muggle, your sole purpose now is to help us and you will succeed, or you will die a very painful death.", Voldemort said to the counselor, taking and examining one of the biscuits.

"Okay, well, I think we should start by introducing ourselves. I am –"

"Some stinking animal that manages to speak, nobody cares!", Voldemort cut her off while eating the biscuit. "NO! You will let her speak, she is here to help us! We want this and you won't ruin it!", Bellatrix shouted at Voldemort. He glared at her, mouth opening and closing, crumbs tumbling out and caught off guard. Dr. Welson used this opportunity to continue.

"-Dr. Sarah Welson and am a Marriage Counselor and have been so for the past 22 years. My success rate is not as high as I would like it to be, although I can happily and truthfully say that I have learned from my early mistakes and tend to not make them anymore. I have been regarded as one of the best in my field by many colleagues and own a reputation that motivates people from all over the British Isles to come and seek my advice.", she finished rather quickly. "Now please introduce yourselves."

"I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard on the planet and the only immortal being to ever exist. I rule over everything there is to rule over and cannot be challenged in my position, since I am the most magnificent being to ever be. I have ruled over this planet for quite a while now and will continue to do so for eternity.", Voldemort said with a very smug and self-pleased expression.

"And I am his wife, Bellatrix Lestrange. I am the person he trusts the most and –"

"No. She is not my wife, she just believes that. We are not married!", Voldemort cut in.

"But then why are you here? This is usually only for married couples or long-term relationships…", Dr. Welson asked.

"It was suggested to us."

XxX

It was a fairly normal afternoon at Malfoy Manor.

The Dark Lord was relaxing in his favorite Hammock, arms crossed behind his head and a big smile plastered on his face, a slight breeze aiding him to ease the ever-present tension. Since being the Darkest of the Dark Lords was quite exhausting, especially on Mondays, he too needed to rest. Having muggle prisoners surround him, all feeding his highness strawberries with whipped cream and drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon, that was what life was truly about.

Bellatrix was amusing herself by letting muggle prisoners fight to the death, while she tortured the ones unlucky enough to run in front of her wand. Every once in a while, she would glance over to her one true Love and check if everything was alright. He was just so perfect and no harm could ever come upon him, that was most important and she would give her life to protect him.

Lucius busied himself by staring into the mirror and doing his best to hide the hair loss. It was really depressing to him, Malfoys were known for the impeccable hair they possessed and none of them lose a single hair before turning a century old. All the stress lately was probably at fault for that, it was simply far too much. Bugger.

"Bella?", Voldemort said with a relaxed voice and barely more than a whisper.

Since he was the only one that she really cared about, she had trained herself to hear his voice, even while she slept and if it just was the faintest whisper. She looked over to the hammock and feared the worst. After petrifying the fighters, she moved over to him as quickly as she could.

"My love, what is it? Are you hurt? Can I aid you somehow? My lord?", she asked, shaking as she was so close to her only true love.

"Bella dear, could you kill the muggle to the left of me? He didn't put enough whipped cream on the last strawberry and I'm honestly far too lazy to do it myself. Could you do it, please? For me?", he asked her with closed eyes while swinging ever so slightly. He could not even say that he was bothered by her affection for him

"Yes, of course my Lord, I would do anything for you my love", she answered in an instant while nodding profusely and eyeing him with adoration. "Avada Kedavra!" The muggle dropped dead while the other prisoners whimpered and nearly collapsed from the shock. The Strawberries he was holding had landed on the Dark Lord. The whipped cream on his head. This time he did get bothered to do something.

"BELLA! This cannot go on like that, look at this! You made a mess all over me, I'm sick of this!", Voldemort shouted at her. She cast a quick glance and a frightened expression etched itself into her face. "Where is my wand? You, Muggle, go fetch it!", Voldemort ordered a Prisoner. "No wait, I have to ask you something. What do you suggest I do with her? I don't want to interrupt my procrastination with useless torturing, she will do it again anyway.", Voldemort asked.

The muggle's face lost all color and he swallowed nervously. "Uh, maybe Marriage counselling?", he answered, forgetting to address Voldemort. "My Lord! Please, forgive me please, my Lord!", the prisoner pleaded.

"Marriage counselling? They have counselling for Marriage?", Voldemort wondered to himself.

"Oh yes, fairly expensive, but worth it if you get a good one.", Lucius answered. He had overheard the conversation. "Narcissa and I have done it a few years back and it helped true wonders. We now have a way to deal with every crisis.", he said.

"Who did you go to, Lucius?", Voldemort asked. Of course Lucius would know about this, he is too incompetent to do anything by himself.

"Oh, the only magical counsellor in Britain. But she was so expensive that I killed her after we were finished, it would have really hurt my standing with the goblins, back then.", he answered.

Voldemort sighed. Lucius truly was an idiot. "And what advice did she give the two of you?", he asked, every word painfully strained.

"My Lord, I can't tell you. She made us do an unbreakable vow to never tell anyone what she told us. Said that she would be out of business the next day if that happened.", the blonde said, while sorrowfully looking at his hand and the far too many hairs on it. Maybe he would not look to bad if he went bald.

Voldemort rubbed his eyes, pondering if he should set Lucius on fire. "Does anyone know any other magical Marriage Counsellors?" No answer came, only a little cough from the Muggle that suggested it first. "You, filthy animal, do you know any?"

"Yes, My Lord. But she is not magical, My Lord.", he answered.

"Well, that's of the table then, isn't it? What do you say, Bella? Should we go there?", Voldemort asked. Bellatrix let out a whimper. Voldemort interpreted it as a "Yes".

"Alright, then it is decided. We shall get help from a Savage, apparently there is nothing better we can do. But you do know, should this not help us, you are going to be severely punished.", he said and returned back to his procrastination-position. Since it was not addressed to anyone in particular, Bellatrix, the Muggle and Lucius gulped.

XxX

Voldemort told the tale of how they found their way to Dr. Welson.

"I'm afraid that I don't really understand who you are. What are those, well, weapons you use. You said "wand", but surely you can't mean wands, like those used in witchcraft.". she asked.

A slight twitch developed near Voldemort's left eye. He muttered, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Bellatrix and Dr. Welson watched in silent horror. Then he pulled out his wand, put it against his temple and pulled a white-silvery, silky substance out of his head.

"Come here!", he barked to the woman. She quickly moved over to him.

"This is a summary of what a wizard and the wizarding world is. I am going to put it in your head and then you will know exactly what you're dealing with.", he said and proceeded to stick his wand up her nose. The rather unconventional method still worked and the eyes of the woman moved rapidly, comprehending what she was seeing. Voldemort himself was surprised that this could be achieved without a pensieve, but it probably was that she was under the Imperius and he had ordered her to understand. The biscuits lingered far too tempting to not be given any attention and he ate 3 at once.

"I see now what you are!", the woman nearly shouted. The trance had ended and she was back in the beautiful, Imperius-infused world. "I saw the names Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore come up very often, do they have any influence on your situation?"

Voldemort snorted and Bellatrix cackled madly. "No, they don't, Hahaha! Was that not part of the memory? No, I killed them both far too easily, honestly. As it turns out, flying extremely high above Hogwarts at night and conjuring a giant meteoroid that has no problem crashing through the protection spells and wards is far too easy to not have been tried before. Dumbledore and that idiot Gryffindor Potter both had better used safer dormitories, they were the first to die! AHAHAHA!", Voldemort roared with manic laughter, nearly tipping over the couch with the movement.

"Yes my love, and the Slytherins survived because they were in the dungeons, that was just so perfect! You are truly the greatest genius that ever lived!", Bellatrix exclaimed excitedly.

In reality, Voldemort had drunk-flooed Snape to complain about the Muggles and how they were taking their jobs and at fault for everything that was not right, blaming Dumbledore and Potter in the process. Snape used Legilimency to scan the Dark Lord and his brain with drunk state, non-existent Occlumency for any secrets useful to the Order, but just found the absolutely mad plan with the meteoroid. Taking safety precautions, Snape shooed the Slytherins in the deepest dungeons and put several protective spells on the ceiling. He did it just in time, when the meteoroid suddenly destroyed everything above them. The Slytherins were the only ones to survive, the rest of the students and Hogwarts died that night, even the giant squid and the merpeople were killed.

"I see, that must have been an exhilarating moment for the two of you. I imagine you celebrated, is that correct?", Dr. Welson asked.

"Oh yes, that is very much correct. Lucius seemed really mad at me, but I can hardly blame him. Malfoy Manor needed a new look, how is it my fault that he does not like the house painted in Peacock blood and feathers?", Voldemort told her, a satisfied look on his face.

"Peacock… that reminds me, where is Nagini?", he asked aloud, but only himself.

XxX

Nagini slithered through the well-trimmed grass of the garden. The birds were delicious and every now and again, a very quiet chirp was heard from inside her stomach.

The garden behind the house was absolutely beautiful and the snake appreciated it immensely. Compared to the Battlefield that was the lawn of Malfoy Manor, this was a Lavender field of the French Provence. Why could the Malfoys not keep anything nice? They have more money than is possibly healthy and they still manage to be pitiful idiots.

Her eyes fell upon a small cage in the far end of the garden. She made her way over to it and was greeted by the sight of 7 cute little bunnies.

XxX

'Probably off strangling the children of the neighborhood, Merlin how much would I like to be her… Maybe I should try to become an Animagus.', Voldemort thought.

"And your current job as ruler of the world, how does that go? Do you enjoy it?", she asked.

"Oh yes, I do really like it. But it is often so despicably stressful, you just want to murder everyone around you. Problems even Magic cannot solve, truly a sad world it is.", Voldemort lamented.

"Usually he does just that!", Bellatrix tried to help.

"Ah, alright, just wanted to get that out of the way. So, what Problem do you require me to solve for you?", Dr. Welson asked the two of them.

"Make him love me!", Bellatrix shouted.

"Make her respect my privacy and stop trying to dose me with Love Potion!", Voldemort shouted in response. "I won't ever love anyone ever. Period. Okay, except maybe myself.", Voldemort admitted, looking for the nearest mirror.

"Okay, okay. I see that the two of you have very different goals. You, Bella, want him to be a romantic partner and show you his affection. You, uhm, how should I call you? Tom Riddle? Or maybe –"

"WHAT? How do you know this name? Are you a spy from some unknown foe? Did Dumbledore have Horcruxes too? Must be that Phoenix of his… a Horcrux that cannot die, the man is a genius, a nefarious, outright evil genius. Tell me who you're working for!", Voldemort shouted at her, wand pointed between her eyes.

"Uh… no, I am not a spy. I know your name because you showed me your birth and early life as Tom Riddle!", she answered nervously. She was shaking with fear and her eyes twitched towards the wand in his hand.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. It is very important for you to know how I grew up, but do not ever say this name! You should call me "My Lord", understood?", Voldemort elucidated to her.

"Yes Sir!", she answered. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!", she screamed.

"I told you, call me "My Lord"", Voldemort said after crucioing the insolent servant.

"Yes, my Lord", she said with enormous difficulty between the pain-induced panting.

"Very good! Continue!", Voldemort said with a pleased smile.

"Okay, and you, my Lord, want her to respect your privacy, and if I assume correctly, your authority.", she analyzed. Both nodded vigorously.

"Well, I think that the you two should not spend so much time in each other's close vicinity.", the counselor said. Bellatrix looked like she had just been sorted into Hufflepuff while Voldemort looked like he had just gotten the Defense against the Dark Arts position. "But, I think that no time together will make the situation even worse for both of you.". The facial expressions of Bellatrix and Voldemort changed with each other. "You, my Lord, are going to become immensely paranoid after a relatively short while. With all the things that Bellatrix has already tried, you are most likely going to become very suspicious of regular everyday situations, especially those that Bellatrix has tried to sabotage before. This will stress you out immensely, to the point of a total nervous collapse.", she said.

"And for you, Bellatrix, I frankly believe that you would do exactly that. Or more realistically, everything imaginable to get his attention. With more and more time, less and less things will be considered taboo by you. This would not end good for anyone involved and set us backwards, rather than the favorable forwards.", she told the couple. The eyes of Bellatrix were unfocused and she threatened to drool. Voldemort's wand nearly broke in half, the twitching near his left eye threatened to rival an epileptic seizure.

"What I believe a possible solution is, is that you spend time together while doing an activity that both of you enjoy. Now it is very important that we find something both of you enjoy. What do each of you do to have fun?", she told them unsurely satisfied.

"An activity we both enjoy? Well, I know what I enjoy, but I don't think that she could.", a pondering Voldemort said.

"What is it that you enjoy, my Lord?", she inquired.

"Oh, sometimes I tell snakes to crawl up the plumbing of Muggle Houses. When one of them is on the toilet, they get bitten in their stupid buttocks. Teeheehee!", Voldemort giggled.

"Ah, I see… and you, Bellatrix?", she asked.

"Well, sometimes I place Muffins at large Muggle gatherings. But they are not actual muffins, they are really just Portkeys to the moon.", Bellatrix said, remembering how much fun she had throwing muffins over the Kindergarten hedge.

"Okay, that seems like something that both of you could enjoy. Don't you think, my Lord? And you, Bellatrix?", she asked.

"Hm, I could see myself doing that. But only if Bella keeps her distance, she is not allowed to touch me!", Voldemort said. Bellatrix looked ecstatic and fidgeted wildly, looking adoringly at the Dark Lord next to her. He in turn gave her an uneasy smile and a worried expression.

"Maybe you could go disguised as Muggles. I have seen that you, my Lord, absolutely despised the Muggle orphanage you grew up in. How about you start there, you could kill the matrons, use their Polyjuice form and pose as them. This way you could give the children the portkey and both of you have something to laugh about and enjoy together. Does that not sound like fun?", she asked.

Voldemort's face contorted and his hand moved to the chin, stroking it vigorously. It was to show the immense amount of energy he put into thinking about the situation. "Yes, yes, I think I would really like that. You know what, you are really giving good advice, I have to admit.", Voldemort said. "Doesn't that sound absolutely amazing, Bella?"

"Absolutely my Love, it sounds like the best thing ever!", Bellatrix squealed with joy.

Suddenly, Nagini hopped through the window.

"_Nagini? What in Merlin's name did you do? Why can you hop?", _Voldemort hissed suspiciously at his mobile Horcrux.

"_Master, please help me!", _his mobile Horcrux hissed pleadingly back.

"_Answer my question! What did you do?"_, he told her and this time Voldemort's inner rage started to come forth. Having a live Horcrux you trusted was great, but total control over the horcrux was still better.

Nagini hopped again, this time onto the coffee table.

"_I ate the Bunnies in the garden! I had to, the birds were not enough, I was starving, I have eaten nothing for the past two weeks!"_, she hissed more pleadingly.

"_Why did you not kill them before? What kind of Snake are you? And why do you need my help, can't you do it alone?"_, Voldemort practically screamed.

"_I thought that they were already dead! They did not breathe when I ate them!", _Nagini begged. She would have sobbed if she could.

Nagini hopped again, this time it was a weaker hop and she just tumbled on the floor. Bellatrix and Dr. Welson watched them, the witch excitedly and the Counselor fearing for her life. Without an order to not be scared of the giant snake, she was scared of the giant snake.

"_Alright, just so you stop making a fuss all over."_, Voldemort answered and possessed Nagini. While possessed, the snake gagged up the bunnies. They were nearly dead, only a few very tiny twitches could be seen coming from their feet. "Bella, kill the ones that are still alive, so that Nagini finally stops being annoying."

"_You know, the Basilisk did not need to be fed while I controlled her. She was far less needy than you, you should be more careful in the future, I might just research how to get my soul out of you and into a better version.", _Voldemort hissed at the bunny-devouring snake, he had already forgotten that his younger self unintentionally managed to kill the dreaded monster. Said snake choked when she heard those words.

Nagini made her way into a sunnier spot of the house and curled herself up to get the sunlight onto her entire body. Since the Dementors were running free, it was always far too cold for the warmer climate accustomed reptile. Voldemort, Bellatrix and Dr. Welson returned their attention to each other.

"Now, I believe we were just deciding on your method of mutual, peaceful coexistence and cooperation. Your Childhood orphanage will be the first place you visit together, yes?", the counselor asked.

"Yes, that is our first step. How are the two of us going to handle each other while there and what will happen after that?", Voldemort inquired, forcing himself to calm down.

"You should try to at least communicate which one gets a Muffin at which time. From there you will hopefully progress to regular everyday conversation that does not center either around Bellatrix's affection for you, my Lord, or your hatred for her attempts to get your attention or your romantic affection.", Dr. Welson explained to them. "I suggest that you do excursions similar to the Orphanage visit as often as possible, maybe even daily if you can fit it into your schedule. Maybe you should develop a system to signal the other one when you can't cope with each other being there and that you need a pause."

"Oh I know a system!", Voldemort said excitedly. "If I can't do it any longer, I will simply crucio Bella and if she can't, she will simply shoot a stunner at herself. I think that that sounds like a good system, what about you Bella?"

"Oh yes my Lord, I think that sounds great!", Bellatrix squealed. Every single moment of attention she got from him was worth even the most excruciating pain. It would simply be perfect, she and her Love alone on an exciting and fun adventure, how much more could anyone want?

"But what if one does not keep to the rules?", Voldemort asked. When it came to such an important decision, it is of utmost vital importance to be prepared for every possible situation.

"Mutual Respect is based on acts of respect for each other. If both respect each other's wishes and boundaries, then a better mood will be the served food! Not in the literal sense, but as sustenance for the psyche and soul. I rhymed that myself and am quite proud of it.", Dr. Welson said to them with a very smug expression. Voldemort was not impressed and because he was not impressed, he petrified her.

"To be honest, I simply can't stand being here any longer. It is completely unbearable to be in the stinking, disgusting cave that muggles call home.", Voldemort said aloud. The blue color surrounding him had cheered up as best as it could, but it had resulted in bringing out even more anger, no wizard should ever be happy to be in a Muggle home. Dr. Welson meanwhile had slid under the Coffee Table, taking the rug with her. "Bella, do you need any more advice from her or do you think it is good as it is? Do you need her to tell you more things about how to be a good servant or is it enough?", Voldemort asked her.

"Oh, I don't think so, I mean we should know how to live peacefully together. As long as we keep to the things she told us, there should not be a problem.", she told him. She would have asked to stay a bit longer, but did not want to upset him. "And at one point, we will marry.", the witch mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"And at one point, we kill Harry!", she hastily answered. Voldemort immediately remembered his hatred for Harry Potter and promptly forgot that he already killed him.

"Yes, very good Bella! At one point we will!", Voldemort declared. "Now let's go. It does not fare well for a wizard to be seen with a Muggle companion, Merlin beware a Muggle that helps the wizard with a problem. Even if said wizard is the unanimously agreed sacred and greatest leader of the world and its history. The Daily Prophet would have more than a feast with such a story.", Voldemort shuddered at the thought. Taking the rest of the delicious biscuits, he turned to his Horcrux.

"_Nagini?"_

The snakes head perked up and looked at its master.

"_Come on, we are going.",_ Voldemort hissed at her and she untangled herself from her position and moved towards the door.

"So, I would say that it was nice knowing you, but that would simply not be true. Knowing a Muggle is never nice and you are no exception, no matter how much you might think differently. Let's hope to never meet again!", Voldemort said to the subtenant of the coffee table. He turned around and headed for the door or rather the makeshift entrance.

"Byeeeee!", Bellatrix screeched as loud as she could, directly into the woman's ear. She swiftly turned and followed the Darkest of the Dark Lords. Making their way through the rubble of the destroyed wall, they came to a halt outside of the home. Voldemort turned on the spot and send a thoughtful glare at the light blue house.

"You know what, Bella? I hate this place, really really hate it.", Voldemort said to her and aimed his wand. "INCENDIO!", he said and the house burst in flames. After a little while of watching it burn, a bunch of curious muggles came running up the street to look at how much their real estate's value went down. Voldemort swiftly petrified them and levitated them over the burning house which caused them to be roasted alive. In midair, he unpetrified them and they flailed around wildly, screaming in unimaginable anguish. Nagini looked on with a longing gaze.

"Alright, let's go, the fun is over. Tomorrow we will try out her methods and they better work!", Voldemort said, conjured a giant fiendfyre snake to destroy the neighborhood and they apparated away.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review with as much constructive criticism as you can, I really want to improve my writing**. **I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
